My Red God of Death
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: One shot. Based on Chapter 11, page 9. How Madam Red and Grell first met and became partners. Might change the title later, suggestions? SWD


Her pathetic cries for help went unanswered and were brief before her abdomen was sliced open by the very tools she was operated on the previous week. And by the very doctor she went too. Within moments the prostitute's new operation was complete, she lay on the floor her eyes still wide with fear but blank and her blood staining the cobble stone street, this time around her doctor didn't care about the mess nor the proper placement for the woman's uterus. The cold sidewalk was suiting for a whore's parts.

Lady Angelina Barnett or as she was better known, Madam Red.

She looked the part tonight, just as she did other nights. Acting out her hatred and envy to those...those...idiots who threw away what she wanted most.

She panted for air but only filled her lungs with the stench of blood, looking down at her handy work that has left police clueless and the people paranoid.

"Damn you..." she grumbled, pulling out her scalpel from the body's breast, not at all feeling remorse.

"Oh my what a job you have completed...." someone called out sweetly.

She whipped around, she thought she was alone. Apparently not, someone was watching her.

"I have been observing you"

Her eyes eventually found the siloette of a man, holding onto the cross that stood on top of the church's roof. He leaned foreward slightly, letting the moonlight behind him reveal himself.

"Thanks to you the death list in this area is filled to the brim. Makes me real busy indeed." he smiled brightly.

She silently watched him...his hair matched the color of the blood on the street, the blood on her clothes, the color on her dress, and of her hatred. Red.

He suddenly jumped from the high rooftop and landed beside her with ease.

"I can understand your feelings, its only right for women like them should die"

She blinked, confused, and almost scared, who was this man? _What_ was he?

Only to add onto the confusion, he knelt next to her and embraced her in a small hug.

"Like you, I also want a child but I can't have my wish fufilled since I am a guy. We actually share the same fate" his smile grew, now she could see his wolf like grin with the fangs to match.

"Let me asist you"

Finally gathering all the sense that her brain could possibly get from this random occurrence, she quickly pushed him away and pointed the bloody tool at him. He fell over in surprise and landed promptly on his rump.

"Ow..." he grumbled

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" she demanded, not noticing that she was shaking. If things get out of hand she would get caught or he might turn her in.

"Did you not just hear me now Madam?" he huffed, pushing his glasses back onto his face.

"You're not exactly good at making first impressions" she took this opportunity to stand up, one can't threaten others while on the floor, "Explain yourself!"

He huffed and stood up as well, dusting himself off," Oh very well..." he bowed lightly," I am Grell Sutcliff, a Death God"

She blinked, that did explain the teeth and jumping from a building without a scratch. Regardless she instinctively she backed away at the mention of "Death" and "God", but he only laughed, bringing his hands up in his defense.

"Be still, I am not going to take you to meet your maker"

"Then why are you h-"

"Over here! I heard the screams over here!"

Dogs barked and men shouted to each other, she turned to see the shadow of a small army, ready to aid the damsel in distress and capture the monster, not knowing that the damsel was dead.

"Oh dear, if you don't hurry you're going to get caught...then that is the end of your revenge to the world"

She turned back to him, he just stood there with a smug grin.

"Let me assist you" he tried again, now offering his hand out to her.

She looked back, the men were getting closer. Without hesitation, she proudly took a few steps forward and took his hand. Moment's before her supposed captors turned the corner, Grell scooped her up in his arms, jumped up and onto the roof of a building beside of the scene of the carnage.

"Oh...my God..."

"Another one?"

"Get an ambulance quick!"

"No use she's dead..."

She sat there and watched in twisted fascination as the men turned away at the sight of the mangled body and looked utterly terrified that someone would actually do such a thing.

"Humans are such interesting creatures, don't you agree?"

She was snapped back into reality of the sing song voice of the Death God. She quickly stood up and pointed the scalpel at him again, now with her confidence back. He sighed, resuming his previous position and keeping his hands up.

"Not ready to trust me yet I see"

"I don't understand....why would someone...like you help me?"

Grell kept his smile, not at all feeling threatened, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Like I said before, I know how you feel...I understand you..." he took a step closer," I have been watching you"

Her eyes narrowed, the Death God, now named Grell, laughed," It was by accident that our paths crossed without you knowing, your first victim was meant to die by my hands, but you got to her first" he sighed and clutched his heart like he was reciting a beautiful poem," Ah...I remember it like it was yesterday, the fury and envy in your eyes was breathtaking and your cries of despair...for your unborn child"

Slowly her arm fell from its pointed and threatening position, recalling the memory of the first and last time she cried during her attack. She didn't notice how close he was until he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Let me help you spread your anger, these woman don't deserve to live so let us deliver divine justice"

She suddenly let out a small chuckle, he blinked in surprise as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"You're one to talk about divine justice, Death God"

So she had a bark to her bite, Grell couldn't hid his excitement and giggled lightly.

"I do believe this may be the start of a beautiful relationship" he took both of her hands, placing a small kiss on both and knelt before her.

"What may I call you?"

A small smirk formed on her lips, what a picture this must be. Her in her red dress, face covered in blood and this Death God kneeling before her with a wolf like grin and equally blood red eyes.

"I am Madam Red"

His smile couldn't get any bigger.

* * *

Not enough fics of these two :3 they're both so interesting.

Beginning of Grell's line were taken from Chapter 11 page 09 if you're interested, i just finished up the scene.

~Swd


End file.
